


Those Summer Nights

by TricksterBee (calliope_rises)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gabriel Monthly Challenge, M/M, Mild Smut, fluff (kind of), nsfw-ish, short but sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 11:10:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8054044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calliope_rises/pseuds/TricksterBee
Summary: Gabriel can't help but remember the first time he and Sam went for a summer ride in his old convertible...





	Those Summer Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the September Gabriel Monthly Challenge (http://gabriel-monthly-challenge.tumblr.com/) using their prompt "The end of summer made him nostalgic. He thought of slow, steady rain, humid nights in an old convertible, and stars for as far as the eye could see."
> 
> not beta'd
> 
> (Yes, that's the actual title...promise it has nothing to do with Danny and Sandy, though...lol)

The breeze on the hill overlooking the Pacific Ocean had just enough coolness in it to signal the changing of seasons, and a wistful sigh escaped Gabriel as it ruffled his feathers. The end of summer made him nostalgic. He thought of slow, steady rain, humid nights in an old convertible, and stars for as far as the eyes could see.

And Sam...it always made him think of Sam...

...Of a July afternoon not long ago when he took Sam away from the bunker during a break between cases to take a drive along the northern California coast. The clouds blew in off the water quickly and dropped unexpected rain. The two of them laughed as they drove through the warm deluge and shared rain-slick kisses at a stop sign. A simple snap of his fingers dried both them and the old convertible after the rain stopped, but the smell of petrichor lingered around them for quite a few more miles. After an early supper, they continued on, stopping on this very same hill to watch the sunset.

And it was the tentative way Sam stretched his arm across the seat to twine their fingers together that had Gabriel blurting out his love for the hunter aloud for the first time. The kisses between them after his declaration were sweet but grew in passion as darkness fell and stars blanketed the night sky. It was in the wide backseat that they made love beneath a full summer moon, the sweat on their bodies adding to the humid weight of the night air as Sam straddled Gabriel and rode them both to climax amid hushed admissions of love. And as the warm summer air wafted over them, they lay snuggled together, content to watch the stars overhead and secure in their love for each other.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

"Gabe," Sam called softly as he walked up the hill to stand beside him. "You ready?" He brushed soft fingers through the golden feathers that spilled over the archangel's back, causing a shiver to run down Gabriel's spine. 

Looking up at his hunter, Gabriel grinned, "Always, Sammich." He stood and took Sam's hand after their lips met in a chaste kiss, raising the other to snap his fingers.


End file.
